


You broke the ship?

by DauntingSagas



Series: Aliit ori'shya tal'din [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Din breaks the Razor Crest, F/M, OC has to fix it, Unresolved Sexual Tension, but only if she can restrain herself from killing him first
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:47:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28201830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DauntingSagas/pseuds/DauntingSagas
Summary: Mando breaks the ship. Aili is not impressed and tries not to just kill him when she finally sees the problem. Mando regrets asking for her help by the end.Takes place after chapter 8 but before chapter 9 of Cabur
Relationships: Din Djarin/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Aliit ori'shya tal'din [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2065905
Comments: 10
Kudos: 25





	You broke the ship?

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place between the end of Chapter Four: Sanctuary and Chapter Five: The Gunslinger. This didn't really fit within the main story itself so here it is separate.

They had stopped moving, Aili noticed suddenly. Her hands paused in the middle of cleaning her blaster. Why had they stopped in the middle of space? There was never a good reason for stopping in open space, especially when you had a bounty on you. She placed her blaster down on the weapons bench and waited for the sound of the Mandalorian’s footsteps. 

“Have you ever repaired a ship generator?” Mando asked from behind Aili, his voice modulator doing nothing to hide how sheepish he sounded. 

“You broke the ship?" Aili asked, turning to stare up into the Mandalorian's t-visor with a withering glare on her face. She clenched her hands into fists before she could convince herself to grab her blaster again. 

"I didn't say that.” He had the gall to sound annoyed with  _ her _ now and Aili raised her brow and gave him a look. It was the same one she used to give the girls even back before they got to Nevarro. It never failed to make them admit what they did.

She kept the look on her face as she asked, "But is it broken?”

"...yes."

Aili let out a heavy sigh, pushing away from the weapons bench and standing up. "Lead the way.”

"What?”

"You asked if I could fix it and unless you wanna be a sitting duck in space while bounty hunters are looking for us, show me what's broken,” Aili said slowly as if she were talking to a child. 

Mando stared at her for a long second before nodding, turning back around to lead Aili to the generator room. She saw that the Child was in his cradle and Mando had it set to follow after him, probably to make sure the kid didn’t get up to any trouble. There was nothing that could have prepared her for the Mandalorian opening the door to the gen room.

Aili stared in stunned silence at the mess before her in the gen room. It was  _ smoking  _ and the room was hot. “What the kriff did you do?” She turned and asked the Mandalorian who had the audacity to shrug his shoulders. 

“You’re helping, you know that right,” she stated more than asked. There was no way she was going to fix all of this by herself especially since she wasn’t the one who messed it all up. She had no idea how the ship had been running up until this point. 

“I assumed.”

“Well go get your tools because right now? You have your work cut out for you.” Aili let out a sigh as Mando left and put her hair up into a messy bun to keep it out of her face. She hoped this wouldn’t take too long because it was hot in there. As soon as the Mandalorian was back, they got to work.

The tension in the room was getting thicker with every passing second. Even the Child was staying in his cradle without complaint as he watched the two humans work on the tangled...everything. Aili had already taken off the jacket she usually wore and tied the top of her flight suit around her waist leaving her upper body exposed in her tank top, the heat of the room getting to her and she wondered how the Mandalorian wasn’t just absolutely sweltering. 

Maybe he was but she wasn’t about to ask him. This was all his fault anyway so why shouldn't she let him suffer? Even if she sometimes wondered what exactly he looked like underneath all that beskar. She shook her head of the thoughts, she really didn’t need to know the answer. She was content just knowing that he was an idiot. She was also convinced that it was just the heat making her think crazy things. 

She was halfway in the control panel, attaching wires in their correct spots. She wondered how Mando would have done this if she hadn't been with him because it was a small space. She paused, fingers untangling a wire, he'd probably try to get the Child to do it. She let out a sigh and backed out of the panel just in time to see Mando about to mess up her hard work. 

“No, that doesn’t go there,” she kneeled next to him and grabbed his arm before he could attach the wire in the wrong spot. 

“Then where does it go?” Mando asked, voice coming out equal parts confused and aggravated. 

Aili let out a long sigh, she knew how he was feeling because the heat was getting to her too. But one of them had to keep their cool until they fixed all the wiring. "Not there. Put it back where you found it.”

“This is where I found it.”

“This is your own ship, how do you not know how to fix it?”

“You telling me that you could fix your ship?” Mando questioned, tone more defensive than before. 

“Yeah, yeah I could because unlike you, I read the manual after I bought it.” Aili snapped before taking the wire from his hands and leaning over him to put it in the right spot, her free hand on the ground beside Mando’s thigh bracing herself up above him. She didn't notice the way he tensed under her or the way he shifted once she was upright again. “There. Now-”

He cursed Cara for the comments she had made on Sorgan. He cursed Aili for almost never keeping her flight suit on all the way. Now he was noticing things he, probably, wouldn't have noticed before. He didn't hear Aili say something until she smacked him on the arm right below his pauldron. That seemed to be her favorite place to hit him to get his attention because there was no beskar. 

"What?" He asked dumbly. He hadn’t even noticed that she had been speaking. 

"I said, everything should be fixed now," Aili repeated herself, eyes narrowed in annoyance. First she does most of the work and now he can’t even give her a simple thank you. When he still didn’t say anything she let out a long sigh. 

“Well if you’re done trying to kill us, I’m going to bed. Don’t bother me unless we’re actually about to die,” Aili said, anger tinting her voice. She stopped and picked the Child up from his cradle, planning to put him down for the night as well. She left the Mandalorian in the gen room with a huff. She missed the stare he was giving her from behind the helmet as well as the way he swallowed hard before finally getting up from his spot on the floor. 

“Fuck.”


End file.
